1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer graphic, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for triangulating a three-dimensional (3D) image by which the surface of the 3D image is represented by triangles, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a computer program for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional rendering methods search all the cells of three-dimensional (3D) space in order to find surface points of a 3D image necessary for rendering. Therefore, when rendering, the rate at which surface points are found is low, and thus the conventional rendering methods require a large amount of computation and cannot be used to precisely find surface points. Further, since other conventional rendering methods capable of reliably finding surface points of the 3D image use a complicated modeling function, they are expensive to render.